Walking with the Ghost
by RileyGandallion
Summary: A human / dragon crossbreed with some unusual abilities arrives in Springwood and decides to take on our resident Dream Demon. But what is the connection between Freddy and Rena's past? And why do they seem to know each other, even when they've never met?


(Disclaimer: I do not own Freddy Krueger or anything related to NoES.)

The wind whistled through the trees and a tall figure carrying a bundle wrapped in cloth rushed out of the forest. "You can't leave!" A gravely voice yelled. "She has to be raised to know her nature." A man stepped out of the trees, his face hidden in shadow. The figure turned and its hood fell back, the elegant features of a woman shining in the moonlight. "No. I won't let her become like you. She must be among her own people now." She turned and splayed her hand into the air. The world warped and a shimmering hole appeared in reality. Through it, a bright midday forest was visible. The man seemed unable to move as she stepped through the rip and disappeared. "I'll find you," he whispered, a fist tightening at his side. "and teach you to be what you are, my child."

My name is Rena Gandalion. I am a human / dragon hybrid. And that's all I'm going to tell you. You see, I can't really tell you much more than that without giving the rest of the story away. So, on with the show!

"So why are we here again?" I asked, looking up at the dilapidated old house. It was in a terrible state of disrepair, burnt almost beyond recognition with almost none of the windows still intact. "Reports of children disappearing and then turning up dead have been piling up on my desk for weeks." The man beside me said. He was a shortish man, with the kind of stubbly beard that comes of not having enough time to shave in the morning. "I want you to investigate the cause of all this and report back to me." "But Artie!" I whined "No buts. The director wants this file closed by next month. Now, you have your gun?" "Yes, Artie, I have my gun." I say, rolling my eyes, I patted the holster strapped across my side. "Good, now go." He said, then turned and got back in the black car idling by the curb. I sighed. This was going to be a long three weeks.

Okay, now I can tell you more. I work for a top-secret branch of the government that not even the President knows about. I'd tell you what it's called, but I'm not allowed to. (I'm only fifteen and I already work for the government, what's up with that?) The only thing I can tell you is that we deal with the sort of supernatural stuff that most people don't even know exist. So here I am, in this little rinky-dink town called Springwood that no one I know had ever heard of. Anywho, on with the story.

I walked into the house, wrinkling my nose at the smell. It stank like rotting wood in there. On the inside, the burn damage wasn't so bad that I couldn't find a place to sleep. I did a cursory inspection of the house and after finding nothing more interesting then a patch of mold under the kitchen sink that had assumed the size and shape of a small wombat, I pronounced it acceptable. I dragged the couch to a better spot in the middle of the floor and promptly fell asleep.

I landed with a rather rude thump on something metal. "Owwww…." I sat up and held my head, which was throbbing where I had hit it on the metal thing. Once the pain had subsided to a dull ache, I got up and looked around. "Hmmm," I said to myself. "That's weird." I was standing on a metal grill catwalk in what looked like a boiler room. Looking over the edge of the catwalk revealed no visible bottom. "That's gonna be a long fall." I said. "You got that right," A gravely voice behind me growled. Before I could turn around to face whoever it was, an arm came across my neck in a headlock and a sharp stabbing pain erupted in my back. I went limp as something grazed one of my spinal vertebrae and paralysis took over. I heard an echoing cackle as the arm across my throat withdrew and I tumbled over the guardrail and down into the reddish haze.

I fell for a while, waiting for the healing rune on my left shoulder to work. I wasn't worried. I've taken worse hits than that. Soon the pain dissipated and the paralysis faded. I flipped myself over in the air and changed halfway to dragon shape. Horns curved up over my head, a tail slithered down my lower back, and wings unfolded from my shoulders. I had cut slits in the fabric so I didn't ruin my shirt every time I grew wings. Flapping, I rose up out of the fog and landed on one of the many pipes above the catwalk. I heard a scratching sort of screeching, like nails on a blackboard. Ugh, how cliché can you get? I flew over to a perch closer to the sound and spied a man sitting in a sort of spiny chair / throne thing. His back was to me and he was wearing a threadbare red and green striped sweater and a shabby brown fedora. His right hand was dangling over the armrest and I could see he was wearing some kind of glove with blades attached to the fingers. He was running the blades along the metal floor, the result being the sound I had heard and the occasional spark. _Hmmm,_ I thought, studying him. He smelled like death and burnt flesh. _I wonder…._

Changing back to human shape, I clambered down from the tower of pipes as quietly as I could. Most of the pipes were scorching hot, but I didn't feel the heat much. Being half dragon does that to you. Creeping up behind him, I saw that his whole face was covered with burn scars, giving him a sort of melted look. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with his other hand, the one without the blades, like he had a headache. "Boo." I said, right by his head. He almost yelped and leaped up, claws slashing. I doubled over laughing. "That was the funniest thing….!" I gasped between cackles. He snarled and took a step forward. "Didn't I kill you?" I straightened up, my hands subtly easing into dragon's claws. "No. You tried to, but I'm harder to kill then that. What I want to know is, why? Why'd ya try to kill me in the first place? And who are you, anyway?" He smirked, showing gnarled teeth. "I am Freddy Krueger, man of your nightmares." He said with a mocking tip of his hat.

(So yeah, I wrote this a while ago, and I haven't really gotten much farther than this, just a few paragraphs really. But if enough people like this one, I might keep going with it. Remember to rate and review!)


End file.
